Rick Flag
Background 1972 - Present Richard Flag is the son of Richard Flag Sr., a decorated Army pilot from World War 2 & Sharon Rose, a middle school teacher. His mother passed away when he was only four after Richard out of the way from an oncoming car. Years later, his dad died in 1981 while trying to prevent the destruction of their hometown. Now orphaned, Rick was taken in by a good friend of his father's Jeb Stuart. Following in his father's footsteps, Rick would join the US Military & became a top rated pilot. He almost became an astronaut but decided against it at the last minute, though that is how he met Karin Grace. His elite marksmanship & expertise in leadership made him a top pick for a black ops mission that would soon become what is now known as Task Force X. The team would have him as the field leader with constantly changing group of criminals to fill in the other sports. He would be the undisputed leader except for when he answer to Amanda Waller, who would oversee the whole operation. While it wasn't exactly what he signed up for when joining the military, Rick agreed. Since its forming in 2003, Rick has been the lead of dozens of black ops mission & has managed to survive (obviously) every single one, something that can be said the same other members. While the team gave him a mission, it also gave him more. He would eventually catch the eye of the elite swordsman, Katana. Unlike other members, she wasn't a villain& more of a vigilante who had the right morals but maybe not the best goals in mind. As the two non-criminals, they bonded over their share of sarcastic remarks. Katana was also assigned to be Rick's bodyguard more or less, as well as high right hand man. After two years on the team, they began a sexual relationship at the end of 2005. After seven months, it became a real relationship which followed with her leaving the team the next year to not confuse things. It was kind of a thing of convenience but the two had come to cared for one another. After four years together, he finally asked her about her deceased husband & kids. Once she told him the story, he asked if she ever wanted to get married again. Though hesitant, she answered yes prompting him to more or less proposing to her on the spot by saying that if they both made it alive, they would get married after they retired. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships *'Tatsu Yamashiro :' Tatsu first met Rick when she joined Task Force X in the summer of 2003. He was their commander & she became his right hand / bodyguard. Their friendship, full of sarcastic comments & annoyed glares, turned to a fling in December 2005. The fling had no emotions tied to it except for their mutual respect for one another & their craft. But like all flings, they fade out or turn to something more. They began dating after seven months & due to their busy schedules that took them across the world, they didn't spend many nights together but it worked for their personalities. Powers & Abilities * Hand to Hand Combat * Firearms * Leadership * Tactical Analysis Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 4 * Strength: Level 4 * Speed: Level 4 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 6 * Energy Projection: Level 4 * Strategy: Level 6 * Fighting Ability: Level 5 Trivia * Rick is very personal & somewhat of an introvert. He likes to keep his personal life away from his professional life, which obviously didn't work. * He blames himself for his mother's death. * Neither Rick nor Tatsu stay at the apartment a lot due to their many assignments. * Rick Flag has a power ranking of 180, classifying him as Threat Level 4. Notes * In the DCEU, he is paired with Enchantress but I thought it would more interesting for him to be with Katana as she's his bodyguard so they would have to have a close relationship. * His birthday is a nod to his first comic appearance, The Brave and the Bold ''#25' '''(September, 1959). Category:Characters Category:Task Force X Category:ARGUS Category:Leadership Category:Threat Level 4